Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 4
by Korro
Summary: Zeref's Curse Guild and Fairy Tail are beginning to square off in battle. We get to meet the other seven members. Also, sorry about some of the names; I thought them up at random.


Fairy Tail: The Secret Guild Arc Chapter 4

All the members disperse; the seven dark mages from Zeref's Curse Guild go their separate ways into the town to fight Fair Tail. Fairy Tail rushes into Magnolia Town to combat Zeref's Curse Guild. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy go one way; Gajeel and Panther lily go another way; Juvia and Gray go their way; the Thunder Legion go their way; Cana and Lisanna go their way; Wendy and Carla go their way. All of a sudden, the guild hall is under attack by some strange humanoid looking figures. They look like purple fire almost, but it's not fire…its magic energy. While the guild is busy fighting the weird looking humanoid warriors; everyone else has encountered the seven members of Zeref's Curse Guild.

Wendy and Carla are up against a girl who seems like a year older than Wendy. Long black hair and blue eyes. "Who are you!?" yelled Wendy. "I am Rei; eighth in command of Zeref's Curse Guild. My magic has only been used by two people before. It is called creation magic." "Creation Magic; what is that?" asked Wendy. Rei says, "It is an energy type magic. It allows me to create what I want. For example…" all of a sudden blackish, purple energy starts coming out of the palm of her hand. It starts transforming into a giant snake. It lunges at Wendy; Wendy screams and dodges its bite.

Nearby, Gray and Juvia are up against a guy who is tall and seems to be in his late teens; short brown hair and green eyes. "Gray Fullbuster…I've been waiting a long time for this." Gray in confusion says, "Huh, wait do I know you from somewhere?" "No" says the man, "But I do know that pathetic master of yours; she will pay!" "Nobody talks about Ur like that, who the hell are you!?" Gray yelled. The man says, "My name is X…I am seventh in command…I am an Ice God Slayer!" As he finishes the sentence the man starts charging towards Gray and Juvia. He yells, "ICE MAKE…SWORD!"

Cana and Lisanna are running towards the first explosion when all of a sudden a fireball out nowhere lands between the two of them. Cana then sees a lightning bolt come towards her and dodges. Cana and Lisanna regroup and look off towards the side to see a boy about 16 years old walk towards them with a sword. He has medium length brown hair and is wearing a black shirt. "Why hello ladies; are you ready to face the pain of the elements." Lisanna yells, "Who are you?!" He responds, "I am the best swordsman in the world. My name is Rukasu, sixth in command, my magic is absorption magic." Cana responds, "Absorption magic; what is that?" Rukasu responds, "Do you see this sword, it allows me to absorb any elemental magic. Wind, Fire, Lightning, and so much more. What's also nice about it is that I have over a thousand elemental spells in this sword alone." He points the sword at them and yells, "Water Dragon…hydro pump!" A blast of water comes out of the sword and is heading directly towards Cana and Lisanna.

The Thunder legion were running towards the Oceanside of town when they were separated by a random tree sprouting out of the ground. Evergreen and Freed saw a man about his late teens with short brown hair look towards them. Freed yells, "State your name!" "My name is Icanahe (E-Kan-A-Hey). I am fifth in command, my magic is forest god slaying magic." Evergreen says in shock, "What…you're a god slayer?" "That's right…now…Forest God, root attack!"

Meanwhile, Bickslow is up against a guy in his early twenties with semi long dirty blonde hair. Bickslow notices he has a crazy look in his eyes. "Who are you?" "I am Tyishiuki (Ty-e-she-oo-key). I am fourth in command; my specialty magic is body magic." "What the hell is body magic?!" yelled Bickslow. "Basically my magic specializes in the human body. For example, this attack allows me to break bones with just one touch. BONE BREAKER PUNCH!" Tyishiuki hits Bickslow left arm with one punch. We hear the bones in his arm break; Bickslow screams in pain. Tyishiuki stands above him and says maniacally, "Theirs more pain to follow."

Gajeel and Panther lily are just standing a little bit by the hillside of town when they run into a woman who is about her early twenties. Long brown hair and blue eyes; she asks Gajeel, "You are the famed Gajeel Redfox, famous iron dragon slayer of phantom lord." Gajeel responds, "Huh, at least some people still remember my fame. Now here's the real question, who are you?" "I am Aimee, I am third in command. My magic is water slayer." "Huh, looks like I'm up against a dragon slayer. This otta be fun." Aimee responds, "No, I am not a water dragon slayer…I am…a water hydra slayer." Gajeel in shock, "Wait a water hydra slayer?!" "Yes I am a water hydra slayer. There are only two hydra's left in this world. I am the only hydra slayer in this world." She lifts her head and says, "Water Hydra…Roar!" Suddenly, a blast of water comes gushing towards Gajeel and Panther lily.

Finally; Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are by the harbor when they run into a guy who is about 20 years old with long black, spikey hair. It appears that his eyes are black and wears a black cape. Lucy says, "I assume you are with Zeref's Curse Guild." "That is correct, my name is Adam. I am second in command, my magic is consisted of three types; enchantments, spells, and curses." Natsu yells, "I don't care what your magic is! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ERZA! ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT KORRO! FIRE DRAGON LOTUS!" All of a sudden Adam makes some weird gestures with his hands and says, "Speed Enchantment." He then moves so fast Natsu, Lucy, and Happy lost track of him. Lucy all of a sudden feels a breeze and looks to her right, all of a sudden Adam pops up and says, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

Meanwhile, Korro stands on top of the hill and looks throughout the town. He sees and hears the several explosions of battle. He looks at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and comments, "Looks like Rei's warriors are wearing down all of the other members. No one in the world has seen the likes of us. We are not only an ancient guild, but we have operated in secrecy for the past seven years. There are only a few who know who we are. Soon…the world will know who we are. We are the people who are born from hatred and pain. We are the people who have experienced sorrow for too long. We are the very definition of revenge. Now, that Zeref's master plan is in motion…we can hope his return to this land will be soon."


End file.
